


Fragments Of Our Memories

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L, Girls Generation - Fandom, SNSD, Sone - Fandom
Genre: BaekYeon - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXOSHIDAE, F/M, Girls Generation - Freeform, Kim taeyeon - Freeform, SNSD - Freeform, exo baekhyun, taeyeon - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: Baekhyun finally gets a chance to meet his favorite writer. Because somehow, her books reminded him of his past.Not until his favorite writer hidden under a famous pen name turns out to be his ex, Taeyeon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)
Kudos: 4





	Fragments Of Our Memories

“Ano? Pupunta ka pa ba?” Chanyeol, his bestfriend, asked him. It’s been a week since the news came out about his favorite writer having a press release and a book signing event on her new book.

In fact, he already have the tickets for the book signing event.

“Hindi ko pa alam,” Baekhyun sighed. Sino bang mag-aakala na ang sumulat ng mga paborito niyang libro ay ang kanyang ex na si Taeyeon.

His ex for five years. Five years.

No wonder he felt a connection to the writer whenever he reads the novels. Reading every passage feels like a deja vu for him. Sometimes, he’ll feel confused whenever he reads, because it seemed like it’s his memories. Their memories.

But still, Baekhyun never knew it would be her. After losing contact for another five years, he never knew she would actually end up pursuing her passion of being a writer.

They met each other during their college years. Baekhyun under a Fine Arts major would never thought he’ll end up falling in love with Taeyeon under a chemistry major. Kung iisipin mo pa, ang layo ng college buildings nila.

Pero laging may paraan ang tadhana.

Finally, it’s the day of the book signing event.

Of course, he went.

Gusto niyang isipin na pinuntahan niya ito dahil hanga siya sa mga isinulat niyang libro.

But Baekhyun knows he went for her.

Because he’ll always be her number one fan.

Faith isn’t it? Under a pen name or her real name, he would always end up falling for her.

Wearing a black pullover, maong pants, and a black cap. He sat on the farthest row from the stage, hiding himself as much as possible. He still isn’t ready to face her.

“Miss Taeyeon, why did you decide to reveal yourself?” The host asked. Taeyeon just laughed it off. She’s still beautiful as always.

“I’m tired of hiding under a pen name. It felt like a mask,” she answered. It’s her first time revealing herself to the public that’s why she feels really nervous.

“I want people to know me. The real me.” She continued. Baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off from her. It seems like if he blink for a second, she’ll be gone in an instant. Seeing her even from a far really answered his questions.

Five years, still you.

“And most importantly, my books are dedicated to the person who became my strength, my reason to look forward each day, and the sole reason of the existence of my masterpiece.” The crowd went ‘awwww’ from her statement. But Baekhyun just sighed.

From the five years that they’ve been apart, of course she would eventually find someone that will make her feel special. Better than me.

“Can I ask who that person is?” Taeyeon just smiled but refused to tell who she was pertaining to. 

The event ended successfully. Baekhyun didn’t get to bring himself on stage and face her. He still kept thinking about what she said few hours ago. Taeyeon already left the stage but Baekhyun still didn’t leave the theatre.

He’s just there, at the farthest row where light couldn’t reach him. Watching several staffs cleaning up the stage. Maybe he didn’t leave because maybe, there’s a slim chance that she’ll show up again. Just maybe.

But he didn’t realized that maybe ended up a real one.

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun looked up to see the woman beside her, the woman he has been longing for five years, ever since their break-up.

“Taeyeon,” That’s the only words came out of his mouth. Still in awe by her presence. 

“How did you know it’s me?” Baekhyun asked. Fully disguised na nga siya kung tutuusin.

“Uhm.. that cap.” Taeyeon pointed to his black cap. “It was my customized gift for you. . . before.”

Out of all caps he would wear, talagang ‘yung may maliit na ‘KTY’ na naka-engrave sa cap ‘yung nakuha niya. Sa pagmamadali na rin siguro. 

Taeyeon took the seat beside him. No one dared to break the awkward silence between them. Both looking only what’s ahead of their sight, the stage.

“Your books are great,” Hindi na niya kaya pang tiisin. Ang tahimik.

“Thank you,” she awkwardly laughed. “I never thought you were actually reading my books,” dagdag pa nito.

Again, their conversation was filled with silence.

“Why didn’t you come up on the stage? May copy ka pala ng libro,” she noticed her newly released book on his side. 

“Akin na,” Before Baekhyun could react, Taeyeon is already flipping through the pages and preparing her pen to sign the book.

“Artistang artista na ah.” Baekhyun started up again.

“Ako lang ‘to hahahaha” both laughed from Taeyeon’s reply. She still this cheerful and silly after all.

“Anong favorite mong book ko?” Taeyeon asked. Baekhyun was drown in his thoughts thinking what is his favorite. Well, everything about her is his favorite.

“Hmm, ‘Fragments of Our Memories’? I just recently finished that book.”

“What’s your favorite part then?” Taeyeon asked more.

“Hmm, ‘yung nadagi ni Talia ‘yung isang lata ng paint kaya natapunan ‘yung pang finals na plate ni Brooke,” pagkkwento ni Baekhyun.

Taeyeon froze in her seat and Baekhyun knew about it. Because that book is probably about them. How they first met. 

No wonder he felt a connection towards the writer. 

Baekhyun could still remember that day. Buti nalang nagawan niya ng paraan na mairaos ‘yung finals na plate niya. He didn’t also expect na makakakuha siya ng mataas na grade kahit halos puro splatters ng black paint ‘yung plate niya.

What a perfect mistake nga naman.

“It was actually hard for me to finish writing that book,” Taeyeon continued while handing him the book she just finished signing. 

“Bakit naman?” 

“Because I don’t want to end it,” she sighed.

Baekhyun couldn’t find the right words to reply. He just glanced back at her, didn’t know Taeyeon was actually staring at him.

They say people can feel if one meant his words through their eyes. But he couldn’t recognize what he could see in her eyes. Sadness? Longingness? Regrets?

All Baekhyun knows, he sure missed this woman.

That book never got a happy ending. Just like them. 

“I’m proud of you,” that’s all he can say. Very proud. He’s very proud that she finally pursued her true passion — writing.

“I’m very proud of you as well,” aniya ni Taeyeon. “Look at you, you’re a creative director in a famous company. That’s your dream, right?”

It’s like their back in their old days. Dreaming. Now they got to where they wanted to be. Their break up brought them to where they are right now.

“Yeah...” But you’re still the dream, Taeyeon. 

“Love?” Baekhyun looked up to the man who called Taeyeon. What could he do? The endearment served as an answer.

“Una na ko ha. Salamat sa pagpunta.” And for the last time, Baekhyun saw her smile. “It’s nice seeing you again.”

And just as the last time, Baekhyun saw her leave.

Ah oo nga pala.

That book never got its happy ending. 

Just like them.


End file.
